


Легенда

by lachance



Series: when the red, red robin comes [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пуля бьется Тиму в скулу, когда он снизу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/gifts).



Потому что Дэдшот – легенда.

− Давай договоримся, − он тычет пальцем в солнечное сплетение над перекрестьем ремней, − ты не путаешься у меня под ногами, я не прикрываю тебе спину. Ты сам по себе. Ты не мешаешь команде. Ясно тебе, птенчик?

− Предельно ясно, − Тим покладисто кивает, разминая шею, − я соблюдаю свои условия. Ты соблюдаешь свои.

− _Она_ соблюдает, − он кивком указывает куда-то вверх, куда-то в сторону охранников, но без слов понятно, что речь не о них, − а я тебе ничего не должен.

Это в лучшем случае риторика Адской Кухни, но Тим готов с этим смириться. Он готов смириться с чем угодно, в сущности, потому что его напарнику очевидно нечего терять со вшитой в тело взрывчаткой, отрядом за спиной и пулями, лишенными всякой маркировки; их жертвы – биомусор, но и сами они биомусор. Из всего, что он успел узнать о Флойде Лоутоне, он понимал – тот в ярости.

И он больше готов к тому, что тот выстрелит ему в спину, чем к тому, что будет прикрывать во время долгого боевого огня, когда кроме перекрестья ремней на груди Тима оказывается перекрестье десятка прицелов.

− Ложись! – Флойд кричит, швыряя его в придорожную грязь, Тим катится по земле, собирая ребрами камни, и судорожно думает – еще трое, я успею снять двоих, я успею…

− Я говорил, что не буду тебя прикрывать?

− Ты прикрываешь, − Тим хрипит, сплевывая влажную землю.

Это не первый человек, которого он встретил в аду, в сущности, ад на поверку оказался довольно шумным местом.

 

Через всю пыльную, перегороженную полицией трассу шестьдесят шесть приходится продираться то боем, то короткими перебежками, и пока Отряд Самоубийц ждет с оружием где-то в конце пути, они безнадежно застревают, пытаясь угнать потертый белый Кадиллак.

− Вскрывай.

− Я еще никогда не угонял машин, − Тим насмешлив, Тим безмятежен, Тиму в отличие от самого Дэдшота на удивление нечего терять в этой миссии, − но, кажется, это не сложнее…

Дуло упирается в затылок.

− Я сказал − _вскрывай_. Молча.

Он сам садится за руль, сам выруливает с федеральной трассы на объездную дорогу, и едет прямо на патруль, вынуждая полицейских броситься в рассыпанную, тоже сам. Тим предпочитает думать, что он непричастен. Что он отработает свою часть договора и уйдет. Уйдет с планами, информацией, новыми знакомствами и связями в верхушке Белль Рив. Это удобно.

По радио грохочет какой-то пост-панк.

Тим различает среди почти металлического скрежета мужских голосов призыв быть грубее, потому что «это точно понравится той клоунской цыпочке», и искоса смотрит на своего молчаливого собеседника, но ничего не говорит, зато спустя пару минут находит какие-то видеоролики на навигаторе.

На первом запись новостного выпуска Аль-Джазиры, на втором снафф.

Он ничему не удивляется.

Ближе к выезду обратно на трассу дождь начинает хлестать прямо в распахнутые окна, и Флойд впервые за весь путь открывает рот – глухо матерится, велит вырубить эту дрянь на волне и поднимает стекла.

 

…И может потому, что Дэдшот – гребаная легенда, Тим не берется командовать, не лезет со своими планами на чужое поле и соглашается на роль ведомого безропотно и до самого конца операции. Старые навыки – все это уже было, начиная от приказа сидеть тихо и не высовываться и заканчивая…

− Я включил газ пять минут назад, когда вы только начали разговаривать, господа, − Тим легко перепрыгивает через стойку в каком-то опустевшем придорожном баре и опирается о нее ладонями, лучезарно улыбается, − как вы понимаете, при первом же выстреле мы все взлетим на воздух.

Дэдшот морщится, будто это что-то ему напоминает, и опускает пистолет. Двух наемников Тим связывает сам – вяжет узлы аккуратно и педантично, равно заботясь и о том, чтобы не позволить сбежать, и о том, чтобы не задушить и не пережать ребра и легкие. Дэдшот морщится снова. Они оба в пыли с ног до головы, на самом деле, так что его мимика не так уж и очевидна. А потом он наденет маску, и она станет неразличима вовсе.

− Выдвигаемся, − он говорит и выходит из бара, даже не оборачиваясь, не проверяя, пошел ли Тим действительно за ним. Тим идет, разумеется. Эффективность – кратчайший путь достижения цели. Препираться неразумно. Прикрыть спину, когда им стреляют в след, разумеется, им стреляют – вполне.

Взрывной волной сшибает с ног, обжигает шею над воротником, подпаливает волосы. Тим валится на него сверху, и они оба катятся по влажной после дождя земле куда-то в кювет, волосы цепляются за колючки, мусор, чужой локоть вколачивается в ребра; когда они останавливаются, Дэдшот нависает сверху на вытянутых руках.

− Жив?

Он кивает, чувствуя, как из горла рвется нервный смех.

Дэдшот встает первым и протягивает руку.

Путешествие продолжается.

 

…И еще потому, что он не просто так зовется легендой, миссия стоит каждой потраченной минуты, что его ждет команда, ждет Готэм, ждут дела, отличные от хитросплетений трасс на дорожной карте Америки.

− Я слышал, ты никогда не промахиваешься.

Флойд сцепляет зубы, сжимает ладонь на руле, подбирается как человек, ожидающий удара, и не понять, почему он его ждет – Тим тоньше, Тим младше, Тим расслабленно развалился на сидении, закинув ноги на приборную панель. Смотрит он, впрочем, колко и остро, и глаза у него, когда он выключает визоры маски Робина, оказываются пронзительно голубыми.

Ничего особенного. Глаза как глаза.

− Хочешь испытать на себе?

Он не угрожает, он вообще никогда не угрожает.

− Если решу покончить с жизнью – знаю, к кому обратиться.

− Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью.

− Я буду от тебя убегать. Тебе понравится.

Флойд смотрит на него целую секунду, потом снова переводит взгляд на трассу.

− Ты говоришь как клоунская шлюха, − наконец выговаривает он и ударяет кулаком о собственное колено, − хватит, Робин.

А потом на мгновение закрывает глаза, добавляя:

− Как тебя зовут?

− Что? – Тим не дергается, не вздрагивает и не сжимает кулаки, но понимает – это его очередь ждать удара.

− Имя, больше ничего, − Дэдшот морщится, дергает уголком губы, − можешь придумать. Но если мне однажды придется застрелить тебя – хочу знать, в кого стреляю.

 

…И он стоил каждого слова, что о нем говорили, разумеется, он стоил. Возможно, это не переходный период, а переходный возраст, а Тим вчерашний подросток, который и должен реагировать так, потому что это тестостерон, эндорфины и дофамин, _биохимия, Робин_ , которая умеет быть потрясающе безжалостной сукой. Когда Дэдшот снимает последнего из нападающих, когда Тим устало опускает шест и едва не валится на подкосившихся ногах прямо в придорожную пыль, они и переглядываются на мгновение, и он вдруг думает, что Дик бы сейчас рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу, но Флойд не смеется.

Флойд ставит оружие на предохранители и затаскивает его обратно в машину, схватив за воротник костюма.

− Мне не нужен тут твой труп, Робин.

− Да я тебе и живым, − он неразборчиво бормочет, едва не проваливаясь в сон, − не очень-то нужен.

− Эй, − кажется, Дэдшот хлопает его ладонью по щеке, − Робин, очнись, Робин!

Отравляющий газ, какая прелесть.

Из хриплых динамиков стонет «Кашмир».

− Мы больше не в Канзасе, − бормочет Тим.

Флойд потирает ладонью лоб, но получает возможность ответить только через сутки:

− Конечно не в Канзасе. Это в лучшем случае штат Огайо.

− Где мы? – Тим приподнимается на локтях. Стены не знакомы, одеяло скатывается с груди на бедра, и волна ужаса прокатывается от затылка к щиколоткам, он судорожно вскидывает руку, но маска на месте.

− Успокойся, − Флойд методично чистит оружие, в воздухе витает слабый запах баллистола, − не трогал я твоего лица. А мы в заднице.

Почему то именно это успокаивает так, что Тим откидывается обратно на жесткую подушку. Он просто не хочет думать сейчас о чужой мотивации. Он вообще ни о чем не желает думать, кроме, разве что, того, что нужен кофе, душ и, господи, он бы не отказался сейчас увидеть Касс.

Но даже смущение оказывается мимолетным чувством, когда он вдруг понимает.

− Газ, − шепчет побелевшими губами, и Дэдшот откладывает оружие в сторону.

− Что?

− Мне было весело, понимаешь? Прежде чем я отключился – мне было весело.

Узнав о том, что в деле, вероятно, замешан Джокер, Уоллер на мониторе хмурится и отводит взгляд. Слева у нее – Флойд уверен – открыто личное дело Харлин Квинзель.

− Сворачивайтесь, − наконец решает она, − следующая точка – Милуоки, я сообщу отряду сама.

Пару мгновений он смотрит в помехи оборвавшейся связи, а потом перед глазами остается только черный экран. Тим садится на постели, касаясь холодного пола босыми ступнями, и встряхивает головой, прежде чем уйти в душ. И только там наконец может для себя что-то решить.

− На следующую миссию мои договоренности не действуют, − с влажных волос на плечи стекает вода.

− Знаю, Робин, − Флойд откладывает маску в сторону и пересекает помещение в три коротких шага, − знаю.

Прежде чем Тим сам откидывается на локтях, прежде чем глубоко вдыхает запах какого-то специфического одеколона, геля для душа, пыли, кофе, оружейной смазки, он слышит хмурое:

− Меня хоть не посадят за это?

− В машине бы еще посадили, − он смеется, закидывая ноги на чужие бедра, и скользит выше, скрещивая их на пояснице, − а сейчас уже нет.

− Чего? – Флойд не выглядит расположенным к шуткам.

− Забудь, − ухмылка остается безмятежной, − хорошо поработали. Нужен достойный финал.

− Позер. И у меня нет…

− Я знаю кислотность баллистола. Он подойдет.

Дэдшот поднимает брови, хмурится, но не спорит. Вытянув голову, Тим хищно следит за каждым его жестом, разглядывает, впервые за время миссии впитывая его образ в себя целиком – широкие плечи, красивая спина, светлые волосы, руки, привыкшие держать оружие. Он старше, он сильнее, из них двоих он должен говорить, что будет не больно, но кислотность оружейной смазки знает Тим. Возможно, поэтому, стягивает остатки одежды он сам, пока Флойд возвращается к постели.

На его шее болтается пуля на длинном шнурке.

− Правда что ты пишешь на патронах имена своих жертв? – Тим не то что бы фанат постельного трепа – он еще просто не знает о себе таких подробностей, но сейчас ему действительно, искренне интересно.

− Ага, − кажется, впервые за все время Флойд улыбается, − скажешь свое имя – напишу его, − он подбрасывает пулю на руке, − вот здесь.

Он задумывается на мгновение, просчитывая вероятности, и находя их приближенными к нулю, говорит себе – да гори оно все огнем. Гори огнем.

− Тим.

− Как скажешь, Тим, − он нависает сверху на вытянутых руках совсем так, как пару суток назад где-то на трассе в придорожной грязи, − я запомню.

Тим отстраненно думает, что пуля будет биться ему в скулу, если он будет снизу, и легонько толкает руками в грудь, и тот без всякого удивления податливо переворачивается на спину, увлекая за собой. Тим опирается ладонями о его грудь, склоняется, проводя по ней языком.

Находя губами патрон, он думает, что в пространство между капсюлем и пулей следует после всего поставить маячок. Просто так. На всякий случай.


End file.
